Inside of You
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt is with Ashley but has doubts about the relationship because of a certain diva.


Title: Song Fic Inside of You (1/1)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves. The Song "Inside of You" is owned by Hoobastank.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

Matt: Yo Jeff can I talk with you for a few minutes.

Jeff: Yeah sure Matt, what's up bro? What's on your mind?

Matt: Women!

Jeff: So what else is knew. I should have known that it was going to be about women issues.

Matt: Shut up Jeff, I am a in bind here and I am looking for some brotherly advice.

Jeff: Alright, alright gees take it easy, I was only playing around. How may I help you out bro?

Matt: I should say women because I am only with one 1 woman, not 2.

Jeff: Yes Matt, I understand that, I know you are with one woman. So go on, what's your issue.

Matt: Well I think Ashley and I are falling out.

Jeff: Huh

Matt: I think the relationship I am in with Ashley isn't working out, so I think I am going to break it off with her.

Jeff: Matt that's fucking crazy, why on earth would you do that. That girl has everything you want in a woman and you want to end.

Matt: Jeff it's a little more complicated.

Jeff: Once again Matt, I am not following nor do I understanding what you are saying.

Matt: Well Jeff, let me put it this way. I might have interest in another woman. I don't like Ashley in that way. To be honest with you I don't think I ever had feelings for her in that way.

Jeff: Oh okay, I gotcha now bro. So when or how did this come up.

Matt: I am not really sure my own self. I just grew out of the relationship, end of story.

Jeff: Well that's night and all but can we continue this later.

Matt: Jeff I am not finished with my problem.

Jeff: Well at the current moment you are because we have a match now.

Matt: WHAT?

Jeff: Yes Matt, we have a match tonight. We are in a tag team match. Team Xtreme is opening up the ppv tonight.

Matt: Oh shit that's right, I totally forgot. We can continue this later.

Jeff: Good now lets go because we are on.

Matt: Alright, I will be out in a minute.

Jeff: Alright, I am going to women's locker to get Ashley, so meet us at the gorilla position.

Matt: Yeah, yeah, I got it.

With that being said, Jeff walked out of the room and left Matt alone pondering his situation with Ashley. "Okay, take a deep breathe, everything is going to be fine. Just get through the match without any award feelings towards Ashley. It will all be over soon." After Matt finished his battle with himself he walked out of locker-room and made his way to the gorilla position to meet up with Jeff & Ashley.

Jeff: It's about time

Matt: Shut it Jeff, let's just get through the match.

Jeff: Don't worry so much bro. it's going to be fine, so just chill.

Matt: Alright

Jeff: Good because it's time

Matt: Lets do this.

**WCW Tag Team Championship  
The Hardy Boyz w/ Ashley vs. The Hurricane w/ Mighty Molly & Lance Storm w/ Ivory**  
Hurricane with a shoulder block on Jeff. Jeff with a hip toss slam on Hurricane. Storm and Hurricane with a double neckbreaker on Matt for a two count. Matt hits Storm and Hurricane with a double clothesline. Jeff with a jawbreaker on Storm. Ivory pulls on Jeff's leg from the ring apron. Storm knocks Jeff out of the ring. Hurricane comes off the top to the outside on Matt, Jeff, and Storm. Back in the ring Storm hits Jeff with a dropkick for a two count. Hurricane with a backbreaker on Jeff for a two count. Jeff with a corkscrew moonsault on Storm. Matt comes off the top with a clothesline on Hurricane. Poetry in motion on Storm. Matt with a second rope legdrop on Hurricane for a two count. Storm and Hurricane double superkick Matt, Jeff makes the save. Ashley spears Molly. Ivory throws Ashley out of the ring. Jeff drops the legs on Ivory. Mapleleaf on Jeff. Ashley gives Storm a low blow. Twist of fate on Hurricane followed up by the swanton bomb for the pin.  
**Winners: Hardy Boyz**

Ashley: Nice work boys,

Jeff: Thanks girlie, you weren't so bad yourself.

Matt: Yeah Ashley, you weren't bad yourself and with that being said he kissed her.

Ashley: Thanks Matt, you were awesome and returned his kiss with a kiss of her own.

Jeff: Well I am going to hit the shower and then go find Trish, so I will see you guys later.

Ashley: Bye Jeff

Matt: Later bro.

Ashley: Matt, I am going to go jump in the shower, so we will meet up later.

Matt: Yeah we will meet up later. I am going to go for walk and grab a battle of water. So I will see you later.

Ashley: Alright bye.

With that being said, Matt got up and walked out of the locker room. Matt walked over to a vending machine and got himself a battle of water. While he was walking back he ran into Amy.

Ashley: I wonder what is taking Matt so long. I am going to go find him.

Backstage, Amy asks Matt Hardy what he thinks of her lingerie. Matt says he likes it. Amy leaves and Matt has a long look.

Ashley: Hey Matt! What are you looking at?

Matt: Hey Ashley, what are you doing?

Ashley: I was looking for you, what else silly.

Matt: Well that's a good reason now isn't it?

Ashley: So Matt, what were you looking at?

Matt: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Ashley: Well you seemed startled when I walked up to and gave you a hug like you were looking at something.

Matt: No, no, no, I wasn't looking at anything.

Whew that was a close one Matt says to himself.

_**It seems so obvious  
Theres something up with us  
I swear I feel it  
From across the room.  
So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss,  
But I think I'll kill myself  
If I never know...**_

**Ashley and Trish Stratus vs. Ivory and Mighty Molly  
Referee: Jack Doan**  
Ashley and Molly start off. Molly with a boot to the abdomen. Ashley off the ropes with a head-scissors takeover. Molly tags Ivory and Ashley hits Ivory with an arm drag. Ashley tags Trish. Trish with a flapjack to Ivory and a 2 count. Trish with a high kick to Ivory. Ivory sets Ashley up for a body slam. Trish escapes and Ivory inadvertently hits Molly off the apron. Trish with a roll-up for the 2 count. Trish hops up to the top rope and sets Ivory up in the corner. Trish with a reverse chokehold on Ivory but Ivory whips Trish off the top and Trish lands flat on her back. Ivory tags Molly and Molly with a snapmare. Molly chokes Trish along the bottom rope. Molly hits Trish with a vertical suplex. Molly goes up top but Trish is able to straddle Molly on the top rope. Trish with a hurricanrana to Molly taking Molly off the top rope to the canvas. Molly tags Ivory. Trish tags Ashley. Ashley with a clothesline to Ivory and then a neckbreaker. Molly is in now. Ashley whips both Molly and Ivory into the corner. Trish kneels down and Ashley goes for the Poetry in Motion on the two Alliance women but Ivory counters with an elbow. Trish tosses Molly out of the ring. Ashley with a boot to Ivory and then the Twist of Fate. Ashley goes up top for the Moonsault and nails it. Ashley with the hook of the leg and the win.  
**Winners: Ashley and Trish Stratus**

Matt Hardy is looking for Ashley and walks in on Amy Dumas who isn't wearing a top! Amy covers herself up with a towel. Matt says he was looking for Ashley. Amy says she doesn't know where Ashley is, but she's going in the shower. Matt has a big smile on his face. Ashley walks in and asks what Matt is doing in here. Ashley looks confused. Matt says he was just looking for Ashley, that's all! Amy says she's going to go take a shower now. Matt realizes Amy is in the shower and tells Ashley that they should go to a secluded area instead and have a shower together, just the two of them! Matt grabs Ashley and scurries out of there.

Meanwhile, Jeff is in back and notices that there is something fishy going on with his brother Matt. "I am not going to sit here and let this continue, Matt is going to tell me what is going on"? With that, Jeff walked out of the locker-room to go in search of his brother Matt.

Jeff: Yo Matt, where are you? Yo Matt

Matt: What's up Jeff? Can I help you with something?

Jeff: Yeah, how about you and I finishing up our conversation from last night. You know the one where you were explaining your issues about "Women" oh I mean "Woman".

Matt: Jeff, not right now, I am kind of in a hurry here, as you can see.

Jeff: What's your hurry bro. You seemed really stressed last night before our match out your woman issues.

Matt: Well Jeff, I am okay now and I have it all figured out.

Jeff: Yeah, yeah, sure you do bro. So you told Ashley everything?

Matt: Look Jeff, I really need to go, so we will continue this later.

With that Matt left his brother standing there with a worried look on his face. Jeff said to himself, "Matt, I sure hope you know what you are doing". Then Jeff walked off in search of Trish.

Matt: Okay, take a deep breathe, you almost got caught but it's all good. Everything is going to be fine. I need to do this. I can't hide it anymore. So here goes nothing. He slowly knocked on Amy's locker-room door.

Amy: Hey Matt, what brings you to my neck of the woods.

Matt: I came here to talk with you; why else would I be here.

Amy: Oh silly me, well come in, come in.

Matt thought to himself, I plain on doing more than that.

Matt: Amy we need to talk.

Amy: Okay sure, what do we need to talk about?

Matt: We need to talk about this.

Amy: What's this?

Matt slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms her waist and then slowly dipped his head down to hers and pressed his lips upon her lips. They stayed like this for only a couple of seconds until Amy spoke.

Amy: Matt, what are you doing? We can't do this?

Matt: Yes we can Amy. Just go with the flow. Don't worry about anything. Just go with me.

Before Matt could finish what he was saying, Amy jumped onto him and started up a heated kiss between the two.

_**What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...**_

Amy slowly started running her tongue along his lips; he began to moan instantly and then opened his mouth and let her come into his mouth to play. After they break from the kiss they both said at the same time I have never received a kiss as mind blowing as that one. After there mini conversation about that kiss they started kissing with full blown passion. Matt's hands started roaming all over Amy's body. His hands slid down her back resting his hands on her butt. Matt began squeezing and kneading her butt. Amy started to moan slightly as Matt was doing this.

_**Just ask and I will do  
Anything you want me to  
There is no limit  
To how far I will go..  
And I'm sure I can't pretend  
To be a gentlemen..  
But before I began,  
I just gotta know,  
Just gotta know...**_

_**What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...**_

Matt's lips went from her lips to her neck, back to her lips again. Amy couldn't help but moan louder and louder as Matt did this. Matt looked into her eyes asking for permission to take her clothes off. She looked into his eyes saying yes please do so. Matt slowly began to take her shirt off. He stopped and stared at her, she was beautiful. Her breasts were perfectly round and firm. Matt slowly began to run his hands over her perfectly round firm breasts. He slowly dipped his head down and began nuzzling into her cleavage. Then Matt slowly began to take her bra off and exposed her breasts fully.

_**For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move  
But I've got to say  
That I never lose..**_

Matt slowly began to suck on her nice round nipples. Amy was beginning to moan louder and louder each time Matt sucked at her right nipple and then moved to her left nipple. Amy loved the pleasure she was getting from this man right in front of her. When Matt was busy sucking at one nipple he was busy grabbing her other breast. Every time Matt did this, it sent Amy moaning into oblivion. Each and every time Amy moaned, it made him that much harder. Once Matt was done showing her breasts attention, he began to move down to Amy's spot. Matt slowly pulled off the rest of Amy's clothes till she was completely naked right in front of him. Matt slowly dipped his head down and began to pleasure Amy's wet aching spot. Matt slowly moved his tongue over Amy's clit and she moan instantly as Matt did this. Amy grabbed the back of his head and shoved him back down there. Matt was laughing a little as Amy did this. He continued his assault until he couldn't take it anymore that he had to be inside her. Matt slowly sat up and stripped himself of his clothes. Matt threw them across the room and slowly lay on top of Amy without putting his entire weight on her. They slowly began kissing each other until Matt had had enough of the torture, which he needed to be inside of Amy. Matt slowly pushed his cock into Amy's slick wet pussy and started thrusting into her. Amy was tossing her head left to right and sometimes right to left. Amy loved the pleasure she was getting and it was just an incredible feeling.

_**What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...  
When I'm inside of you.  
You...  
You...  
You...  
When I'm inside of you...**_

As Amy's moans became louder and louder, Matt began to thrust into her harder and harder. Amy moaned louder and louder, she was almost at the edge. This sent Matt crazy, so he began to thrust into Amy harder and harder until he was at the brink. Amy couldn't handle it anymore and just let loose. Matt felt her walls tighten around his cock and that sent him over the edge. Matt let his seed into her and fell atop of Amy. Then soon fell asleep in each other arms.

The End!!!!!

Loved It/Hated It

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions?


End file.
